Where Have You Been
|year = 2012 |difficulty = Hard (Classic/On-Stage/Mashup) Hardest (Extreme) |nogm = 2 each (Classic/On-Stage) 3 (Extreme) 4 (Mashup) |dg = Female (Classic/Extreme) Male/Female/Male (On-Stage) |mashup = April Unlockable |alt = Extreme On-Stage Mode Battle Party Master Mode |mode = Solo (Classic/Extreme/Mashup) Trio (On-Stage) Duet (Battle) |pc = Red (Classic) Dark Orange (Extreme) Dark Purple/Dark Blue/Dark Purple (On-Stage) |gc = Dark Orange to White (Classic) Light Purple (Extreme) Cyan/Light Purple/Cyan (On-Stage) |lc = Orange (Classic/Extreme/Mashup) Tangerine (On-Stage) |nowc = WhereHaveYou |pictos= 149 (Classic) 186 (Extreme) 98 (On Stage) 132 (Mashup) |perf= Classic Grace Bolebe Extreme Juliana Herrera On-Stage Nick Mukoko (P1) Laura Ferretti (P2, Lead) Kyf Ekame Tsaka (P3)}} "Where Have You Been" 'by ''Rihanna is featured on Just Dance 2014. Appearance of the Dancer Classic The coach is a woman who appears to be a volcanic goddess. She is wearing a traditional Native-American garment and has tattoos on her arms and legs which glow orange during the instrumentals and bridge. Her outfit is red and consists of a red tribal bra and a long tribal, swaying skirt. Her hair is black with some red highlights and appears to be in dreads, but there are some red highlights. During the choruses, instrumentals and bridge, the dancer's skin turns pitch black. She is barefoot. The dancer has a red outline. Extreme The coach is a woman in traditional tribal fashion. The dancer is in typical tribal clothing. The gown is patterned in several bright colors yellow and blue. She also has a brown afro bound with a headdress. She is also barefoot. The dancer has an orange outline. On-Stage '''P1 P1 'has short black hair. He is wearing a white-and-blue mask, a purple-and-blue sleeveless hoodie with matching sweatpants, and a pair of white shoes. 'P2 P2 is a woman, who has pink hair and is wearing a blue mask with a tiara. She's wearing a blue bra shirt with a matching skirt and black heels with straps that reach the thighs. 'P3' P3 '''has short black hair. He is wearing a white-and-blue mask, a purple-and-blue long-sleeved hoodie with matching sweatpants, and a pair of white shoes. During some parts of the routine, the trio's outfits and hair change to pink and blue. All of the dancers have a cyan outline. Wherehaveyouosc coach 1 big.png|P1 Wherehaveyouosc coach 2 big.png|P2 Wherehaveyouosc coach 3 big.png|P3 Background Classic The routine takes place on volcanic ground. Volcanoes, rocks and lava rivers can be seen in the background. During the verses, blue bolts of lightning can be seen in the sky. A ferocious sandstorm can also be seen. During the choruses, the lava rivers become less visible. Cracks and crevices and huge angry flames can be seen in the background. The lava cracks glow and huge flames also spew out. A barrier of steam emanating from an abyss can also be seen in the background. During the instrumental parts, the ground becomes cracked solid rock. The dancer can also be seen standing on a single circular rock ground. Extreme The routine takes place in the usual Extreme background. The room glows red and orange. On-Stage The routine takes place in the usual On-Stage background. The stage glows purple, orange, and green. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 '''Gold Moves in the Classic routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Put your hands up and make a circle on the floor with your foot. goldmoveunowdois.png|Both Gold Moves J6q1mP.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Extreme There are 3 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Make a circle on the floor. '''Gold Move 3: Spin around. wherehaveyoubeengoldmoveextreme12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 PYQn46.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game wherehaveyoubeengoldmoveextreme3.png|Gold Move 3 ER9vl4.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game On-Stage There are 2 Gold Moves in the On-Stage routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: *'P2:' Put both hands behind your head. *'P1/P3:' Face your palms towards the lead dancer. Gold On Stage.png|Both Gold Moves 9rQB2J.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Mashup There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the Mashup: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your hands on your legs and shake your body. (Disturbia) Gold Move 3: Hit the air with your fists. (Apache (Jump On It)) Gold Move 4: Put your hands on your chin, as if you are surprised. (Barbra Streisand). DisturbiaGM12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ApacheGoldMove1Remake.png|Gold Move 3 Barbra Streisand GMs 1 & 3.png|Gold Move 4 Mashup Where Have You Been has a Mashup that can only be unlocked in the month of April. Dancers *''Where Have You Been'' *''California Gurls'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Disturbia'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Moves Like Jagger '' *''On the Floor '' *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Disturbia GM1' *Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Gentleman (Sweat) *Hot n Cold '' *''California Gurls'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Disturbia'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Moves Like Jagger '' *''On the Floor '' *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Barbra Streisand'' *''Disturbia ''GM2 *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Gentleman (Sweat) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) *Apache (Jump On It)'' GM3 *''Good Feeling'' *''Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) '' *''Good Feeling'' *''Moves Like Jagger '' *''Barbra Streisand'' GM4 *'''''Where Have You Been Party Master Mode Where Have You Been ''has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) *''Where Have You Been'' *Side Pump/Russian Bounce/Whacking Walk/Kitty Claws *Happy Dance/African Punch/Super Whip/Elbow Punch *Robot Rise/No Way/Side to Side/Glitter Swing *Tear It Up/Clap Your Hands/Pin-Up Push/Wind Up Walk *Locker Room/Glam Swing/[[Gentleman|''Gentleman]]/[[ Love Boat|Love Boat]] *Powered Circle/No no no!/Rock Puncher/Outlaw Hitch *Elbow Twist/Rainbow/Wonder Boy/Seatbelt *Silent Fall/Presents/Stretching/Huggy *Move Your Body/Side Slice/Summoning/Glitter Shimmy *Macho Lasso/Dreaming Girl/Funny Wrestler/Slider *Football Boy/Energetic Girl/[[She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)|She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)]]/[[Starships|Starships]] *Mustache/Pony Express/Watch Out/Circus Cancan *Side Pump/Russian Bounce/Whacking Walk/Kitty Claws *Happy Dance/African Punch/Super Whip/Elbow Punch *Robot Rise/No Way/Side to Side/Glitter Swing *Tear It Up/Clap Your Hands/Pin-Up Push/Wind Up Walk *70's Groove/Glam Swing/[[Follow The Leader|Follow The Leader]]/[[Troublemaker|Troublemaker]] *Powered Circle/No no no!/Rock Puncher/Outlaw Hitch *Elbow Twist/Rainbow/Wonder Boy/Seatbelt *Silent Fall/Presents/Stretching/Huggy *Move Your Body/Side Slice/Summoning/Glitter Shimmy *Macho Lasso/Dreaming Girl/Funny Wrestler/Slider *Peace Bump/Kazatchok/Push Me Pull Me/Precious *Cheerleader/Protest/Sensual Whip/Egyptian Slide *Bollywood/Lady's Disdain/[[Flashdance ... What a Feeling|Flashdance ... What a Feeling]]/[[I Will Survive|I Will Survive]] *Protest/Wind Mill/Egyptian Statue/Cute Kicks *Robot Rise/No Way/Side to Side/Purify *Tear It Up/Clap Your Hands/Pin-Up Push/Wind Up Walk *Hips Lock/Going Slow/Rising Hand/Circle The Stars *Where Have You Been'' Battle Where Have You Been has a battle against She Wolf (Falling to Pieces). For the battle click here. Appearances in Mashups Where Have You Been ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic * 'Where Have You Been' * ''Dark Horse (Mystic Princesses) * Fatima (World Music) * I Love It (Best of JD 2014) * Moskau * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Shamans) * Wild Extreme * Blurred Lines * Could You Be Loved * Dark Horse (Mystic Princesses) * Fatima (World Music) * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) * It's You * Starships * Wild Captions The Classic and Extreme dancers appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. Classic * Burning Punches * Calling The Flames * Crossfire * Ember Walk * Exorcism * Tribal TipToe * Sharp Hands * Waving Salamander Extreme * African Shoulders * Catch The Sun * Tribal Pulse * Where Are You? Trivia * Where Have You Been has the highest number of Alternate routines for a single song in the entire series (Extreme, On-Stage, Mashup, Battle and Party Master Mode). * The gameplay was revealed after Gamescom 2013, unlike most of the videos which were released in June and July.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QFnQArgFCk * The song was supposed to be seen with'' She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) and ''Starships, but it was held back until Gamescom 2013. * On the PAL cover of the game, and on the UK website, the extreme coach wears black ankle strap heels, but in the game she's barefoot. * At the line "Where have you been all my li-i-i-i-i-i-fe" all the dancers from each mode (except when She Wolf is winning the battle) do the same move, which is moving the arms up and down while the palms face the dancer. This move is inspired from the music video, in which it is done at that moment. There are also some other moves used from the music video. * The backup dancers from the On-Stage Mode resemble members of Hollywood Undead. * The song won in Just Dance Awards on the official Facebook page in the category On-Stage Choreo Of The Year. * This is Rihanna's sixth song in the series. It is preceded by S.O.S, Pon de Replay, Only Girl (In The World), Disturbia and Umbrella. * The Classic dancer is currently the only female dancer in the history of Just Dance to have visible tattoos. * The Classic's background resembles the planet Venus, having fire and storms. * In the advertisement, the Extreme dancer has her tongue visible. * The Party Master has a glitch: if the song is switched from this to Follow The Leader in the second chorus, the Gold Move effect appears. The same thing happens with the same song switch in the Party Master Modes for I Will Survive and Love Boat. ** Besides, during the preview of the caption Cute Kicks, the coach seems to miss her mask. * Problem reuses a move from the backup dancers of the On-Stage mode. * If you explore the game files for Just Dance 2014, you can be able to find something strange: there is a photo extraction of all of the on-stage dancers for this song (see gallery below). The strange thing is, the dancers seem to be unedited, like they are from a behind the scenes video. * The coach is very difficult to see during the choruses and bridge, due to her dark skin tone matching the background. * The Extreme coach's glove always changes colour from lilac to cobalt blue. Gallery wherehaveyou.jpg|''Where Have You Been'' Wherehaveyoualt cover generic.png|''Where Have You Been'' (Extreme) Wherehaveyouosc cover generic.png|''Where Have You Been'' (On-Stage) SJOP41 ca6f5494 14.png|''Where Have You Been'' (Mashup) whybopener.png|''Where Have You Been'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu whybmenu.png|Routine Selection Menu wherehaveyou_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 111arg.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar 111.png|''Just Dance 2015'' avatar Where Have You Been Concept Art.jpg|Concept art WherehaveyoubeenAward.jpg|Award for best On-Stage routine whybextreme01.PNG|Extreme coach used for promotion whybteaser.jpg|Teaser whtb.png|Pictograms Actionacti2.jpg lavawu.PNG|Background Screenshot_2015-07-01_at_6.20.23_PM.png|On-Stage background WHYB Dancer.png|Coach extraction this.png|A behind the scenes-like photo of the on-stage dancers that was strangely found in the game files. wehreclassic.png|Extraction (Classic) wherextreme.png|Extraction (Extreme) whereonstage.png|Extraction (On-Stage) 200111.png|Golden Avatar 300111.png|Diamond Avatar Videos Rihanna - Where Have You Been Just Dance 2014 - Where Have You Been Where Have You Been - Alternate Just Dance 2014 Just Dance 2014 - Where Have You Been On Stage Just Dance 2014 - Where Have You Been (Mashup) Where Have You Been - Party Master Just Dance 2014 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs With Extreme Routines Category:Songs with On-Stage routines Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016